The Royal Family
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: THis is the sequal to The Royal is born. Okay in this Bella has two missing children that she hasn't seen in 90yrs. The Cullens attend highschool, and go on vacation, a new evil arises and eventually causes Bella to go missing. Please Read and Review wow!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked at the sign that signified our entrance into the tiny, rainy, small, did I mention tiny, town of forks. Edward squeezed my hand as he drove. It was the middle of the night...we were planning on staying in the Cullen mansion...funny..I wonder if this was how they felt moving back to Forks for the billionth time. We had just moved back from Italy. Edward pulled into the drive way and thengot out to help me out of the car..even though I didn't need the help. He got Anthony and I got Apollo from the backseat and we carried them into the house. We ran up the stairs at vampire speed and tucked them in, We kissed both of their foreheads and Edward kissed mine and then we headed downt he stairs to the living room. Rosalie caught me on the bottom stairs.

"Bella...I need to talk to you. Someone just called.." Rose said her tone was omnious.

"Sure." Edward kissed my hand once and then allowed Rosalie to lead me from the room.

"Carmen called."

"Yes..and. What's up Rose.? " I asked I was getting impatient.

"She asked me if you knew a man named, Jafan."

"Yes I do..why?" I asked my voice going to a monotone. I hated Jafan...well not hate, severely dislike, he was one of my enemies/

"He and his mate are coming to Forks."

"No!" I whisper yelled. My head was spinning, everything had been so perfect and now it was going to be ruined.

"On your thirtieth week, the sisters of Erasia are coming to get us...they're taking us to someplace called Navera..and you have to go back to Italy. She said it was upon your request that the sisters come to get us. I know we haven't been so close in the past but I love you like my sister...and I am not going to leave you!" She hissed.

"Rose I'm doing this for your guys' good. I didn't think Jafan would ever come back he's been dormant since I was a kid." I told her. She looked at me disapproving. I hadn't noticed that we had gained an audience. THe cullen's looked at me. THeir faces were blank.

"We're not abandoing you." Edward said his voice sounded final like he had made a choice,

"Your not. Your just moving somewhere safe until I can get this figured out." I said.

"No way!" Emmett boomed. "You are not denying me this. Your my little sister"

"Ditto." Jasper said. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Tahj's number.

"Hey Sis." He said answering his phone.

"We have a slight problem Tahjie." I hissed.

"Yes...we do. Jafan is on his way there right now!" I growled a furious growl and then shifted between a tiger and then back to my vampire form. The Cullens were unphased.

"Carmen told us. Do you realized what this means?" I asked.

"The witches of the seven seas are back. And they've come to take you as their jewel." Tahj said slowly. I clenched my fist which caused my phone to break into tiny pieces.

"That's never going to happen. Your not going anywhere...mom." A voice said from the darkness, it was too familiar, I never thought I would ever hear this voice again.


	2. Chapter 2

THere had been one child...one that disappeared the day that he was born. Anthony and Apollo's older brother...the lost child that I had cried over for years. The one that'd I'd failed to mention to my family. MY eldest son, Reece. He was the spitting image of me...and so was his twin. They truly were alike, finishing each others sentences..They had been stolen from me by Jafan. What I had told Rosalie was not exacltly true. My two children stepped forward from the darkness. Reece and Renesmee'. Funny how I never thought that we would see each othergain. Reece was was holding Anthony...and Renesmee' was holding Apollo. Reece and Renesmee' seemed about sixteen or seventeen years old.

"M..mom?" Renesmee' choked out in disbelief.

"Bella who are these people?" Carlisle asked.

"Give me a minute." I asked him.

"Put them down!" Edward growled at them.

"Edward stop." I told him calmly. He looked at me in disbelief. I walked slowly to them and they embraced me and started crying and I cried also.

"Bella who are they?" Edward asked.

"My k..kids." I said.

"What?" The Cullen's asked.

"These are my kids." My breathing quickened. "I thought they were dead. Jafan had taken then,

"Ma..ma." Renesmee's said. She looked as though she were having a tough time talking.

"That's all she could ever say." Reece said. I as I pulled back.

"Ma..ma who..are ." Renesmee' cooed.

"They are our family." I told her. SHe smiled

"Renesmee' understands things better in sign language."

"You guys." I said turning back to the Cullens. "There seems to be apart of my story that I never told."

"I should say so."Carlisle said. Edward's face was that of confusion.

"Come on let's talk." I said. Renesmee moved her hands quickly as they formed different shapes and different words, words that I couldn't understand.

"She said yes, please. " Reece translated.

"First let's get everyone introduced." I said as I ushered them all to sit on the couch.

"Well, that time in Seattle wasn't the first..." I began.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath,

"Well, that time in Seattle wasn't the first it was the day before...then. Do you reall think I would go home to face my father?" I challenged as I looked at their incredious faces. About a day before Anthony and APollo were born Reece and REnesmee' came and there's really nothing else to say." I said. "So everyone this is Reece." I said gesturing to Reece. "And my daugher Renesmee'" I said. They both waved.

"Renesmee, Reece this is Edward, the love of my existence, Carlisle and Esme my parental figures," I winked at Carlisle and Esme and their faces lit up. "Emmett, the goofball, Rosalie, Alice the hyper active pixie, and Jasper he's the 'cool one' their all like my brothers and sisters." Emmett pretended to wipe a tear from his eye,

"I feel the same way about you Bells.." Emmett sniffed.

"Aww thanks." I said as I settled myself into Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"So why did they just show up?" Edward asked, genuinely confused.

"Jafan..took them from me." I said my voice was icy. "How did you guys get here?" I asked them."

"Oh we escaped a long time ago. But it took us a long time. HE's long gone." He replied nonchalantly but there was something brewing behind it.

"Do you guys sleep?" I asked.

"YEs and no." Reece said. Renesmee was off in her own little world playing with Apollo.

"Daddy!" Apollo called. That's what she called Edward. Edward reached out for Apollo. Renesmee did her fast hand, shape thingy.

"SHe said, is that our daddy?" Reece once again translated.

"Not your birth father of course, but if you want me to you know, be th-"

"What he's trying to say...is that if you want him to be he is," I said. Edward mouthed a quick thankyou...who thought he'd be nervous in front of a couple of kids? I kissed him in response. Apollo was in my lap. Playing with Edward's lips.

"Why are they so small?" Reece asked.

"I don't know. How long have you been...?"

"16? Well we'v e been 16 for about 90years."

"Well...I doubt you'll be able to and as much as I hate to do this. I deem it time for little children, cough, Reece, Renesmee', Apollo, cough Anthony." They all groaned and The Cullens and I laughed.

"As for you Mr." I turned to Edward, when we were alone.

"You and I aren't going to be sleeping." I said seductively.

"No doubt.." He said matching my tone and witht that he carried me up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I was not pleased by having to get up that moment so tha tI could get ready for school. Edward chuckled as I grumbled and stomped aroumd the room. Edward and I had decided on a style for this year, well basically we chose leather. ...he he..I ran around the room at inhuman speeds, getting my things together. When we were all finally ready we rushed down the stairs and I bumped into Reece.

"Wow, sorry mom." He said. "What were you and Edward _doing_? Were you like in destructo mode or something?" He asked. I almost choked on air.

"Who wants breakfast." I said running away and into the kitchen, I still ate human food since that was part of my nature. On my way in I ran into Tahj,

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello little sis..." Tahj said but he was absently distracted.

"Hey." I said grabbing an orange juice.

"I still can't see how you drink that." He said. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Love its time to go." Edward said as he came into the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." I turned around to see Edward, looking sexier than ever, leather suited him well. My hair reached my waist and was black and streaked with red. I tied a bandana around my head and Edward chuckled.

"Very sexy." Edward complimented.

"Thankyou." I said.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that in here!" Tajh said as he covered his ears. I rolled my eyes and Edward and I walked outside hand in hand to the car.

"Reece, Renesmee'." Edward called in a conversational tone. In seconds there they stood.

"Morning dad.." Reece said. Renesmee' said the same with her hand gestures.

"Morning."

"Yes, we plan on going to school." Reece said and then they disappeared. I rolled my eyes. We piled into the volvo and were the last to leave. Edward and I held hands as we drove. I was very eager to hear our labelings this year, This was so gonna be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at the school quickly thanks to Edward's super fast driving, Edward and I decided to skip classes until everyone else had to go to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally it was time for lunch and The rest of the Cullens met us at Edward's car.

"you guys ready?" Alice asked.

"What, ever." I said making my words short and to the point. Alice chuckled.

"That's what I liked to hear." Alice giggled. We lined up out side and listened.

"Okay, so the blond one's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy, emmett. They're like together, a thing!" How I remebered those words. Wait, that sounded like Jessica...I had recently learned thaet Jessica was actually some ancient enemy that had come to get to know me in my highschool year. This was going to be awkward. "Okay the little dark haired girl is alice, she's like really weird, and the blond haired one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper." Finally Edward and I entered, at human speed our hands twined together.

"Who are they?" I heard a freshman boy ask. This year I went by Artemis. Not that' they'd know who I was.

"Okay that's Edward, he's like totally gorgeous." I stifled a growl.

"Your so adorable when you're jealous." EDward whispered as he leaned down to peck me on the lips. The girls sighed.

"The dark haired girl is Dr. Cullen's newest kid Artemis, her and Edward are like together. Don't waste your time." The Jessica type person said. Everything seemd to be moving in slow motion.I looked her in the eyes, that was her! It was Jessica. We got our props, and sat down, I however attacked the orange juice.

"Thirsty are we?" Edward asked.

"Maybe just a little." Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Your amazing you know that?" I told him. Emmett cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Edward by his shirt and gave him a seductive smile. I kissed him once then let go.

"Your so mean to me." Edward said as he feined hurt.

"I'll make it up to you." I said. as I twirled my hair around my finger.

Classes were boring but we stayed anyway. We returned home as soon as the bell rang. It was raining and of course Edward being a gentlemen suggested I wait there and that'd he'd bring the car around. I waited and waited then I got fed up and ran out to his car. What could be taking him so long? my heart shattered at the sight. Jessica...and...Edward...kissing. How could this be? I hit the top of the car. Not so hard it would have a dent but hard enough. I found a kid with a motorcycle.

"Can I borrow your bike?" I asked I was on the edge of tears.

"Sure anything for you sweet thang." The kid said I rolled my eyes and then started the bike and focused on the roaring of the bike. I sped down the streets I wasn't quite sure where I was going. That's when I heard it. I heard my name.

"Bella! Bella!" It was Edward. I turned to see him running after me...he'd forgotten his car...oh well. I sped up. I could handel this. I couldn't talk to him right now...I was too ticked. But on my first day? This was going way to fast for me to keep up! He was kissing my arch enemy. Edward wasn't giving up. He was afraid to run to the fullest in public. I got a text and I read it as I rode with one hand. It was from Alice.

_Im sorry..._

It had a crying smiley on it.

_Im gonna murder him._

That one was from Tahj.

"Bella please wait!" Edward hollered. I finally stopped against my will.

"Bella it wasn't what it looked like. Please believe me. I love me and I don't want to loose you. Please forgive me." for once in my life I didn't know what to do...what was the right thing to do here?


	6. Chapter 6

" I dont know." I said A hole was forming in my chest. THose pictures of Jessica and Edward kissing. Edward's face crumpled. He sunk to his knees.

"Please Bella please forgive me." Edward begged. As much as I wanted to I couldn't make my decision. Not just yet. I was sobbing.

"please." I started.. "Please, just let me think," I said and with that I drove away. I didn't know where to, but i was going to get out of here, to a place where i could think. I knew the truth, but i couldn't believe it. I knew Edward loved me, but where was the evidence. If he loved me so much why would he do this? Why would he cause this much pain. I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to keep my self together.

"Bella..." A voice whispered. i recognized that voice it was Jafan's. No. Not here not now. I stopped in a grassy land, a medow I should say, no, not just a medow, It was our medow. I collapsed on a tree trunk.

"I'm coming to get you."

"No! No! No!" I shouted in agony. "No,no,no,no no!" I said quickly like a little child as I put my hands on the sides of my heads and wiggeled into the trunk of the treet."No please." I cried as I sobbed.

"Artemis!" I recognized Rodam's voice. He ran to me and scooped me up in his arms.

"Kid can you hear me?" He asked worridely. i nodded dumbly. "You hang on alright?" He told me.I nodded again. Thats when he started running, I was flying, it felt like. Before I could blink I was back at the Cullen's house and I lost consciousness, as I watched my bandana float to the floor...my sign of surrender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard voices...

"....she can't go anywhere by herself anymore." Tahj said his tone final.

"I want YOU to stay away from her. She's coming to live with us until she wants to." Rodam said. i assumed he was talking to Edward.

"Wait, now let's not be to hasty. When Bella awakes we'll see what she wants us to do. Edward and Bella can work this out." Esme said. My eyes fluttered and I moved quickly into the farthest corner of the room in a crouched took me a moment to remember where I was...and who I was with.

"Bella, darling its okay. Your safe." Esme said. Renesmee' walked over to me with a sad expression and put a hand on my face.

"Mama...d..don't b..be s..sad." She stuttered. I stood up and latched myself to Tahj.

I would be leaving, but I wouldn't stay in Forks....I had a strong sense of Dajavu. This wasn't going to end well.

"Momma!" Apollo screeched. I ran to get her, not looking Edward in the eye. I backed up.

"mom, we're coming with you." Reece said. Anthony nodded from his lap.

"Bella, please, please don't go!" Alice begged.

"Don't worry Alice, I need to go think about somethings, come and visit. Real soon." I told her. She noded and she nearly knocked me down as she hugged me.

"Its just, we just got you back and now you go off and leave..."

"Atleast its for good reason this time. Goodbye everyone." I said. I teleported us all ( Me, Tahj, Rodam, and my kids) back to ITaly into the palace.

"Your highness." Gustav said as he walked in. "Its good to see you."

"I suppose." I said as I walked on. He followed behind.

"In exactly three weeks call the Cullens and tell them to visit,unless my orders change." i said my tone icy.

"Yes mam."

"Artemis!" I turned to see Anna and Amara. How had she grown so big? In such a short amount of time. Amara looked about eightyears old. Well then again Apollo was taking on the whole eight year old look as well...as if time finally caught up with her. But there's been no growing since then .

"Amara!" Apollo shouted as she jumped from my arms and ran to her. The two girls hugged and started to talk.

"Apollo darling. Take Amara to your room." I told her.

"Yes ma'ma." She said.

"Well, how are things going" Anna said her voice was excited.

"do you remember Jessica?" I asked.

"Oh, oh oh he didn't!" SHe said.

"Yes he did." I said as I started choking up. She hugged me.

"It'll all work out. just think it through. Edward seems honest, hear his side of the story...let him know and then you can decide wether or not to forgive him. Now dry those eyes sunshine. The clouds and storms will pass." She said, her voice rising in pitch.

"Thankyou." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"For everything,"

"no need to thank me Arty, I do it because I care about you." Anna said. Taht felt good...to have someone care for you.

"Now come on, lets go see your sisters." SHe said. The reunion was huge! They were going to throw me a party and everything. Carmen was in tears. Alessandro had picked me up and then apologized. "dad" was still sour about our l ast meeting. The ball was scheduled for 3 weeks from now,...perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward;s POV earlier that day.

I walked to the car taking another glance at the love of my life. I opened the door and before I could think twice I was knocked inside and someone was on top of me kissing me. I was disgusted. Who the heck just does that?I tried to pull her off but she was sronger, like a new born. That's when I heard it, the footsteps. A loud bang hit my car. I saw the disgusted glint in her eye...all the pain and sorrow. How? How could I have lost focus and hurt the love of my life?

"Hey can I borrow your bike?" I heard her ask. I ran after her. The adrenilene coursing through my veins.

"Bella! Bella!" I shouted. But she wouldn't stop...I had seriously messed up this time.

Bella's POV three weeks later.

Unfortunately the Cullen's were coming today. This would NOT end WELL. I'd tried to feign sick all day but Anna wouldn't buy it. I put on a beautiful golden dress and let my hair hang free. I allowed my hair to go back to its original color. I waited as I heard the music playing out there on the dance floor. I heard a feeble tap on my shoulder.

"Please, Bella can i please talk to you?" It was Edward, how did he know I was back here? But I guess, I was willing to hear him out.

"Yes Edward." His eyes lit up at my answer. He led me out to the balcony.

"Bella, please, please forgive me for not paying attention to her thoughts. I love you and only you."

"And how do you know that?" I asked. I shocked myself by asking the question.

"Because, your all I could think about. If someone else read my thoughts they would want to kill me because all they would hear was how much I loved you...I would kill a telephone pole for you." I had to giggle at that( my dad said that about my mom, when we were talking one night . He smiled.

" I need you, Bella, your the sunshine in my life, your the light in my darkness and I can't live wihtout you. i love you, I love you." Edward said. I believed him.

"Edward I..f-" I was interrupted by a shadow of some sort wrapping around me. I felt the pain the shocking pain as if I'd been electracuted. I screamed. Edwardwas being held back by the guards, because they tknew what I wanted. A little brown box appeared and out of ym chest came a ball of gold and it floated into the box. Right then and there I sunk to my knees loosing consciousness. THe last thing I heard was EDward, screaming my name.


	8. Chapter 8 The Cullen's return to Italy

Fore warning, I am doing Time gaps!!!! he ha!

I awoke in a damp room it was dark, wait dark? What happened to the whole vampire vision thing? My hands were chained above me. I hissed and growled as I struggled against them.

"I see your awake." I heard a gruff voice say. It was him..Jafan. My eyes widened and I snapped my head up to look at him. "The mighty Artemis has fallen. Wait til the Cullens see this! Just think in about a week, you'll see each other, and die together."

"No!" I shouted in wouldn't die. I wouldn't allow it. "No! You sick creature!".

"Why thankyou." He snapped his fingers and my body burned in protest, as I was lifted and my chains unlocked as he pulled me to him. I floated down the dark halways. It was like my palace, only darker. "Your quite beautiful." HE said. " I suppose you'll do as my mate, since dear Jessica has gone off on her own." HE sighed.

"I what??" I shrieked.

"YOu'll be the princess of night! Haha! so beautiful. We'll announce it to everyone."

"I won't marry you!" I shouted my voice filled with venom.

"Of course you will if you want your little family to survive," He led me to a bed room, the theme, red. He chained me to the large queen sized bed. He snapped his fingers and immediately I was wearing this pink top with splits on the sides and had black lacing at the top.

EPOV

THere she was right there...she was finally listening to me. I finally had a chance of getting her back and then that...that thing...took her and there was nothing I could do.

"Edward I found her!" Alice shouted. She'd been looking for her.

"Where is she? How is she? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Okay, she's at Ebony's castle. As of now she doesn't have her powers so she's completely defenseless...and Anna's with her, she and Amara have been captured as well." I stopped before I swore.

"Where is that Alice?"" I growled. Everyone was quiet.

"Edward do you remember that old jewelry box Bella keeps under the bed?" She asked me.

"Yes.?"What about it?" Oh, I get it...the box! I raced upstairs and got it. I opened it and a light appeared. It projected onto the wall.

Bella was on the screen..she was in the palace out in the garden. So this was a movie?

(A/N: On screen is italizied.)

_"Okay Carmen suggested that I do this in the worst possible case scenerio. _

_Who ever finds this box...this is my life." She smiled._

BPOV

I heard a feeble knock on my door.

"Artemis.?" That voic was familiar..it was Anna!"

"Anna?"

"Yes!" She ran insied AMara was on her back.

"WE have to get you out of here now! But we'll have to...erase y..your memory..."SHe said. What I didn't want to forget all of this. "But don't worry once we get you back to the palace Amara can give you your memory back.!"

"Okay..." THis was all so awkward.

"Go ahead Amara." Amara stretched her hand out and touched my head. Just like that I remembered nothing...

My mind was blank.

"Who are you?" I asked. Where was I? Who was this girl infront of me.

"I'm AnnaSTacia and we have to get you otu of here!" Was I in somekind of danger. AnnaStacia picked me up and threw me on her back. The little girl climbed on my back and we crashed throguh the wall..

EPOV3months later.

We were roaming the world for Bella...we were trying to find her, we were searching harder. THat's when we arrived in Italy. We went to the palace and the gate keeper stood there his eyes wide as he looked at us.

"We're here to see Her majesty." Carlisle said.

"And who are you?" He asked I didn't like his tonme.

"We're the Cullens." Carlisle answered.

"Right this way." He said. We followed him into the palace until we came across what looked like a music studio...that's when I heard her beautiful voice.

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

There she was, my angel bobbing her head as she sang. We all applauded. She looked up at us, her eyes wide.

"Okay, your higheness two more songs and then you're done for today!" THe producers said happily.,

"Okay," The voice I'd been missing for so long I wanted to scoop her up in my arms.

AFter watching her life history, hearing her thoughts, I loved her even more..We had the same heart, the same breathing rhythm...she was my other half and I loved her and there was no doubt that the song was written about me.

"What song this time?" She asked. Her voice was heavenly.

"I wanna be like other girls." The producer answered. She nodded.

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

GET TO BE

nanana,.na,nanana,.na,nanana,.na,  
wooooo

To wear my old jeans  
To eat a whole cake  
Feel the sun on my feet  
Be quiet, be crazy  
Be anything I want to be  
Dance around in my underwear

To walk by myself  
Do nothing all day  
To eat a whole cake  
Be cranky (with frosting)

No cameras  
No pressures  
No phonies  
No hairjam  
No people who think that they know me but don't  
No platform shoes

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

woooo woooo

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

GET TO BE

nanana,.na.,nanana,.na.,nanana,

To stay in one place  
To sleep until 3  
To meet a nice guy who likes me for me

No cameras  
No pressures  
No phonies  
No hairjam  
No people who think that they know me but don't  
No platform shoes

2x  
I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

woooo woooo

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls  
Just to be free like other girls

GET TO BE

Once again we all clapped. Her voice was beautiful.

"Can I take a break please?" SHe asked.

"Of course." She exited the roomgracefully, she was beautiful as always. That's when she tackled us.I hugged her back so hard I almost crushed her. She was sobbing.

"I missed you guys so much. I tried to call all of you! I tried to come find you! Where in blappity bus were you?!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry. i'm sorry. We were looking for you."

"We'd recently just got back..." She said. Just then I heard footsteps,

"Oh, hello Edward." It was Anna..she sounded disgusted.

"Say hello to the big meanie Amara." Anna said.

"Hello big meanie." Amara said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Anna, Amara."

"Hello we're here too!" rosalie said, her tone sounding annoyed. She ran from my arms and tackled her then everyone piled on top.

"Ugh..Emmett get off your making me actually feel some weight." She said. WE all laughed.

"Bella, please, tell us what happened." Carlisle said...his voice full of relief and anxiety at the same time, if that was possible.

"Well, after I was kidnapped at the ball....."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well after I was kidnapped at the ball, Jafan took me to his secret lare in Ebony's castle. He Strongly insisted that I marry him and of course I refuse, that same night Anna came to find me. Amara erased my memory so that Jafan couldn't read my mind so we could leave in peace." Of course we got passed the guards it was a peace of cake." I told them.

"Excuse me princess?!" My manager yelled. "You still have to work on your album."

"IS tha a tone? Do you have a tone with me?" I asked my anger rising.

"No princess, I'm sorry."

"You had better." Edward growled.

"Good help is so hard to find." Anna growled.

"Anna that sounds so snobbish." I said as I giggled. "Come on you." I said grabbing Edward by the collar and heading off in the direction of my bed room.

Anna's POV

I was so happy they were back together,. I felt two arms encircle my waist.

"Hey babe." I heard Terrance say.

"Why hello." I said, acting shocked.

"Anna, or I'm sorry your Highness. Her majesty of Afric-" Alice started.

"Call me, Anna. Its fine." I said.

"Okay, Anna you've never really told us your story." My eyes zeroed in on her face.

"Yes that should be interesting." Carlisle said.

"Not really, but if you really want to hear it. I was your ghetto girl, straight up street. Bella's the only one who had ever heard me use my regular accent. I lived in NewYork. Terrance and I were best friends at the time. "

"I always thought she was beautiful though." He interjected.

"Sorry no one asked for your comment babe." I said jokingly. "Anyways, everything was fine...I suppose you can say.I lost my home, and was on the street so Terrance and I hardly even saw each other. But one day a lady, claiming to be my mom comes and takes me to Africa, its hard to remember the rest but about 3 days later Terrance and his dad are there with me, in some kind of palace."

"Interesting. Anna did your transformation hurt at all?" CArlisle asked me.

"No." I hadn't felt any pain. The room was very quiet.

"Amazing." Carlisle said. I sighed and shrugged.

BPOV

After Edward and I had finished 'Catching up' if you know what I mean, we went outside by my special place, my little oasis outside of the palace in the garden.

"This is beautiful, how come I've never seen this place before?" Edward asked.

"Because it used to be my special place, where I'd come to think about you." I said looking down.

"There are a lot of memories." I continued.

"How about we make another?" Edward ask as he sunk down on his knee. He was right in front of the small pool.

"Edward, what are you ..?"

"Artemis Apollo Isabella Marie Swan Volturi Voterra Vella, I loove you will all my non beating heart, will you do me the honor and privalege of becoming my bride?" He asked me, as he pulled the black box out of his pocket and opened it. There was the biggest diamond I had ever seen. Of course I knew the answer, but my throat was so thick I couldn't speak. I leapt onto him and kissed him. i completely forgot about the pool behind him, and we, well we FELL IN! But neither of us cared.

"So I'm assuming that's a yes?" EDward asked as the crooked grin on his face appeared.

"You can count on it." I said as I kissed him again. But I felt that we were being watched. That's when the pool started a fire. I turned to the bushes, as Edward caried me and sped out of the pool. I breathed on the pool and it turned to ice.

"How dare you!" I knew that voice, I thought I had escaped and yet here he stood, Jafan.


	10. Chapter 10

Jafan out of anger, lit his hands a fire. But they quickly unkindeled when he saw the firce glare on Edward's face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Of course you already know, you've declined my offer once." He shrugged, "yet you go and agree to marry him." I tried to keep my cool.

"I love him." I watched as EDward's eyes danced.

"What's love got to do with it?" He asked. He pulled out a pan flute from his jacket. And began to play. THe sound hurt my ears. Edward however was unaffected until he hit a higher note. Edward fel to the ground the same time as I did. Both of us cringing, in pain. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted and I fell into someone's arms. But no it was not the gentle loving arms that I yearned for each and every hour of the day, it was the blazing hot and firey ones of my captor lightning struck him and I fell to the floor along with the pan flute and for the time being Jafan was gone. Edward gathered me into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he kissed almost every inch of me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. "are you hurt at all?" I asked. EDward shook his head no. I looked in the door way and there stood Renesmee'.

"Momma." She told me as she ran to us.

"Dad." She said looking at Edward.

"We're fine." I said.

"Good. Reece is worried sick."She said her voice, was perfect.

"Renesmee' did you just talk?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Anna and Carlisle helped me. They said because I was majorly traumatized I was expected to have this problem." I was so happy. I embraced her.

"Mom, your all soaking wet!!!!!" She yelled. We all laughed.

"We have some news for everyone." I said. " Can you go tell everyone togather in the grand hall?" I asked.

"Of course mom." Renesmee' said. Then she ran off to go find everyone.

"I suppose we should change." I said,

"Why do you sound so glum love?" Edward asked.

"I'm all wet and my hair is ugh!"

"I think you look beautiful, and you will look even more beautiful, if possible walking down the isle." He said.

I kissed him

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all went to he grand hall . I wore of course due to the horrible fact that, Alice had seen this already, A beautiful velvety, red color dress, with red ballet flats, all though they couldn't be seen due to the length of my dress. Edward, also forced by Alice wore, a dressy/casual sort of suit. He took my hand and we stood and waited as everyone got seated in the currently put in, victorian style chairs.

"Okay so what's the big news?" Asked Emmett.

"Should we start with good or the bad?" Edward asked me.

"Bad, then we can cheer them up." I said. He grinned

"Always so intuitive."

"Incorrect usage of the word." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, the bad news is Jafan is back, and we need a plan." I said.

"The good news is..." Edward started.

"We're engaged!" We shouted at the same time. Everyone ewas especially excited

"As much as I would love to start planning, your wedding, and engagement party, not only do we have your children's birthday coming up, we have an evil sadistic being trying to kill you." Alice said.

" We could always go and stay with the sister, well you guys, could like I told you to before. That way me and my sisters can secure the area and set up a boundary." I said.

"We are not leaving you!" Emmett said. "I love a good fight!"

"WE're not denying you a fight Emmett we'll come back and get you guys later." Anna said waving her hand.

"Your not going either." I told her. Her mouth dropped open.

"Up, but, but I.." Her voice took on a high pitch.

"No buts." Emmett laughed. "Don't worry Bella will come and get you." Anna growled at this.

"But why?" She shreiked.

"You have kids."

"So do you Arty last time I checked you had 4!" She said.

"Sorry Anna. I have spoken."

"That's so not fair." She growled.

"So this is how its gonna all are going to stay at the sisters until we can get things set up here. After which we'll come to get you. Then we wait." I said.

"Wait for what?" Alice asked.

"Jafan's attacks are launched directly at us and he comes to meet us. Instead of going to meet him. So we wait for his attack but we must always stand ready." I said. "Unless Alice, you see something different."

"When do we leave?" Rodam asked.

"In a few weeks." I said. Or sooner, that way we can get back together quicker", I added as Edward rubbed the small of my back.

"Where will we go from there?" Rosalie asked.

"After I've secured the peremiter we'll meet back at forks high, it seems to be the safest place right now in all this drama."I said.

"I propose we do it tonight." Fauna said.

"All in favor show by the signs of I." I said. Everyone said I.

"Let the chase begin." I said.

"I'll take care of arragements," Fortuna said.

"The outcome is unclear." Alice said.

"Bring it on!" Emmett shouted.

"I thought you said you can-" I sniffed the air.

"Does anyone smell dog?" I asked. They all nodded solemly. That's when a big russet wolf tackled me to the ground tearing at my dress. Edward was immediatley throwing himself at the wolf. We all got into a crouch our eyes focused on it. The wolf phased ( lets pretend he still has clothes on). Jacob?


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob is here? What is he doing here?

"Hey Bells." HE said.

"Get out now! Get out you or I sware to-" Rosalie snarled.

"Get out Jacob now." I growled.

"I can't do that." His face said going hard.

"And why not?" I said acidly with my hands on my hips.

"Because of this." He said as he ran past me and tackled Anna who was currently holding Apollo.

"No!" I growled as I tackled him. He tried to bite Apollo and she screamed. Jacob rolled over so he was on top of me.

"You know I kind of pictured this but for a different reason." He said. Edward threw him into a wall. All of us Cullens were surrounding him along with my other family. Accept for Anna she was holding apollo and Anthony close to her chest. About twenty wolves burst in, guards began pouring in from every direction. More wolves began to come until we were about evenbut where was Jacob? A scream could be heard I raced toward it there stood Anna her eyes wolves surrounded her. one tackled her and as lept the largest wolf tackled me and the next ran over into a corner I heard the shriek of my baby. my apollo!

"Apollo!" I cried horror struck. I struggled. I was feeling weak and I couldn't tap into my powers. "Apollo no!" I sobbed. The wolf lowered its head at me, Jacob. I bit him. He growled and knocked me into the wall. I turned in time to see the wolf running with my baby, my Apollo hanging by her collar in his mouth.

"No no no no no!" I hollered/sobbed as I ran after it, I was fast but not fast enough and soon the trail disappeared. I kept searching,

"Apollo." I cried "I'm so sorry." I stumbled around. That's when Emmett found me.

"Bella!" He sighed in relief. "Edward's been worried sick!" He saw my paniced, tearstreaked face.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"Apollo. I tried to stop them and she's gone she's gone, shes gone." I sobbed.

Emmetts eyes widened and he looked as if he would cry, Emmett pulled me into his arms.

"No!" I said pulling away. "I don't deserve it! " I didn't, I was worthless I c ouln't protect my own daughter. I was sickening.

"What?" emmett asked confused.

"I don't deserve anyones sympathy...I couldn't even protect my own daughter." I cried. Then suddenly Edward's arms were around me. And so was the rest of the Cullens. They didn't know yet what had happened. I heard three fierce growls. I turned to see the wolves. I growled bakc my vision going red.

"Give me my child!" I hissed. They shook their heads.

"Do you wish to die?" I growled. THey narrowed their eyes. I ran at them but all the Cullen's blocked me path. Emmett being the strongest held me back.

"No! Let go of me! They took my child they stole Apollo and yet you defend him?" I growled.

"WE didn't steal anything." I hadn't noticed they had changed back.

"So taking someone elsess daughter isn't stealing? She doesn't belong to you! Give her back she's mine!"

"I'm afriad we can't do that!"

"And why not? Let go of me Emmett now!" My shouting had frightened him. I ran up to The man. Sam uley, ha. I ran my fingers along his cheek and I hissed. He tensed I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air Edward and Emmet got the other two.

"Your going to die." I growled. "Now." All the Cullen's consumed with rage and hate helped me as I killed the three one by one.

"Never mess with the Royal family." I hissed. "Lest you die." I growled I spun around and Edward pulled me into his arms then I began to sobb and I could tell he was crying quietly too.

"I want my baby." I cried harder.

"We'll find her. I promise." Rosalie said putting a hand on my shoulder. We had to.


	12. and that's what happened

We scanned the woods and split up. Apollo was my only thought right now. I finally found a trail leading northwest and I followed it running until I came up on an old inn.

"Have you seen a russet colored boy and a little girl about ya high?" I asked the inn keeper motioning with my hands. I growled and hit the desk leaving a small hole.

"Hey miss you'll have to pay for that." He barked at me. I looked him full in the face.

"Oh your highness I'm sorry."

"Becareful who you talk to." I told him sternly as I left. I knew the others would be worried about me and i rolled my eyes at the thought. No one should have to worry about me. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, it was a call from Edward.

"Hi." I said answering.

"Bella where are you we're all worried." He said in a panicked voice.

"I'll be back alright." I said quietly, He cared so much about me. I knew Jafan had sent Jacob...what other motive would he have?

"I love you," He said,

"I love you too." I replied.

:"Please come home." He pleaded.

"Not untiil I find Apollo." With that I hung up the phone and continued following the trail. I changed my hair back into its long black and red streaked look, that I'd used for school and I changed into complete leather and set off once again. Jafan was going to pay. I finally came across a castle. It was dark and everything in it gave me chills. This was his castle. I heard crying and ran up the stairs. There was my Apollo on the ground held there by a man as he what I guessed, probing through her mind.

"Get your hands off of her.!" I growled.

"Aaha Artemis I see you have come for your daughter." he said laughing.

"Jafan what do you want?"

"You my dear. You see you would make the perfect addition to my collection of princesses. I'm gonna make you pay." He growled.

"Aah shes here." Jessica said as he entered.

"Momma?" Apollo shrieked.

"SIlence child." He said as he smacked her. I tackled him and began throwing punches to his face. He grabbed my uper arms and I felt extreme pain and screamed once and then locked my teeth.

"Strong are you?" He said almost out of breath. I let out one pain filled cry.

"Mommy!" APollo screamed.

"What do you want?" I finally managed. He dropped me and I fell down the large stair case.

"Come with me." He motioned. I ran to the top of the stairs and even though my body ached I picked up Apollo and held her close to my chest. She was wearing a frilly black dress her hair was done up in curls with a silver tiara she had black gloves and black lipstick. .Ugh. Alice would throw a fit.

"Dear Artemis. I want you to become my servant" He sneered. "With you under my control nothing would be able to stop us.

"No!" I growled.

"Either you stay or the girl does."

"You know my decision."

"ah the love of a mother for her daughter. So beautiful." He said.

"Momma don't stay." Apollo pleaded.

"Baby you know I wont let you stay here in my place. I'll be fine I promise."

"So we've reached a verdict?"

"Yes I will stay in my daughter's place." How much had I been through? WHy did it come to this? Using what little of my powers I had left I sent her home with an I love you and a message to our family. But I knew she could hear my screams as Jafan put his hands on my head and drained me of all the will power I had left.

APollo's POv

I hated leaving mommy, but she sent me...and because of me she's gonna die. i ran to Reece's room. He was sitting in there holding Renesmee as she cried. I opened the door and when they saw me they embraced me hard.

"I'm so glad your back..." They said over and over again. "Where's mom?"

"She stayed in my place....she gave up herself for me." I explained. Their faces twisted horribly and Renesmee started crying again.

"We gotta tell daddy." I said. "Where's Anthony? and Amara?" I asked.

"Anthony's with dad. and Amara and Anna and Terrance left this morning." Rensmee said.

"Lets go." I said. The three of us went to dad's room and I was crying before we got half way there.

"Daddy." i cried. He looked at me immediately then ran to hug me, I looked around and saw Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice , Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Emmett and Jasper. Auntie Alice ooked about ready to cry,

"Baby where's your mother?"He asked me hopefully.

"She's with....she stayed in my place that's the only way Jafan would let me go." I said as I kept crying. Daddy's eyes got wide.

"You'd better get out of here." Auntie Rosalie said as she scooped me up, and everyone left exept for daddy. Soon we heard things breaking and crashing and I heard him crying. He kept cussing over and over again.

"She's not dead!" I yelled into the room. He reopened the door and he ran to me.

"Tell me what happened, He said as he sat down in a chair and put me on his lap.

"Well Jafan is looking through my mind trying to find out stuff about Mommy and you, then mommy busts in the room and looks angry like really angry. Jafan got real mad and slapped me." Dad growled and I waited for him to finish. " mommy tackled him and he did somethin' real bad to her she started screaming I don't know what happened and then he threw her down the stairs. Then he starts talking about him wanting her to serve him and allowing her to be in complete control of her and all this stuff. She says no." Dad gave a nod. "Then he says either she stays and they talk about it or I stay. She sends me here and that's what happened. "


	13. imprisonment and mind control!

It was torture pure utter torture. If I faught back he would send guards this wasn't fair. I was now forced to wear black all the time. It had been a week since I'd made my choice and now I didn't even know my own name. So he calls me , Azkadelia for his lost love or something like that. Jessica didn't like me that much. That's okay Id didn't like her either.

"Oh Azkadelia come here!" Jafan called I had no choice but to obey. He didn't tell me about my past, or who I was before I came here, all I knew is that I made a decision, last week and it made me end up here.

"We're going to go visit some old friends of yours and show them whose boss!" He said cheerfully. "Jessia!" He called. "CHange Azkadelia into something more appropriate." I was put into some kind of black frilly dress my hair was down and I wore Jafan's symbol around my neck, and I was barefoot.. Jafan took my hand and transported me infront of a beautiful palace. We rested and then he transported me inside.

"Bella!" A short pixie like vampire said as she hugged me.

"My name is Azkadelia." I snarled. "Who are you?" I said. Her face fell.

"You don't remember me?" She said her face twisting. Suddenly images flashed through my mind...of my falling down a flight of stairs, a gorgeous man kissing me, this little pixie hugging me, and us swimming together. It clicked.

"A,.Alice?" I questioned. She smiled. Jafan tightened his grip on my hand and I felt an electric shock go through me and I screamed. Suddenly 6 more vampires bounded in.

"Bella!" They all screamed.

"No! Azkadelia." I hissed. something inside me forced me to attack. The big one with curly hair tackled me.

"Bells calm down its just us." HE said. "You member me? I'm Emmett remember?" I thrashed under his grip.

"Its no use. She's under my power now she does as I say. Azkadelia! Destroy him!" Jafan shouted.

"Never forget who you are Artemis!" A girl screamed.

"You don't have to do this! Your not Azkadelia! Find the will to stop!" They kept yelling.

"I am..." Between Jafan's mind crushing pain that he kept inflicting and the emotional pain of feeling torn I couldn't stand it.

"You are Azkadelia never forget that!" Jessica screamed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a little girl, of about eight.

"Mommy, don't be sad. I love you." She said as she hugged me. I took my hands off my head and slowly hugged her. She had called me her mother!


	14. My daughter saved my life

"You love me don't you?" She cried.

"What is your name?" I asked. She gasped. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm Apollo your daughter and your Artemis your my mommy. Don't forget me okay?" She cried Tears rolled down her perfect alabaster cheeks.

"I wont....forget you." I said barely able to speak.

"I love you momma." She said kissing my forhead. Then I knew who I was all this pain and torture was over. This was my little girl. The spell had been broken all thanks to my little girl. I kissed her cheek and then hugged her.

"I missed you so much." I cried.

"I'm glad your back." She said kissing my neck. I was totally unaware of the raging battle going on behind us.I grabbed her hand and stood.

"Jafan!" I shouted angrily. He cursed and tried to hide. Everyone turned to look at me he quickly regained his composure. "Your terror ends here." He clenched his fist I didn't feel anything.

"Your done!" I shouted It was hard but Apollo helped she used part of her power, then Reece and Renesmee joined me, the Fortuna Fauna and Carmen. Anthony helped too, They lent me their power as I lifted my hand and leveled it with Jafan's heart I clenched my fist and out came the wooden box it opened and a black orb came out. It was tainted...once yellow and gold pure and beautiful. A gold stream came out of all of our hands and became one huge beam and, for lack of a better word, zapped the orb. It finally after along wait turned completely yellow and orange and finally it entered my chest, and I had my powers back. But I wasn't able to escape the human part of me for long I collapsed from exhaustion. But before I Totally blacked out I heard Edward say my name.

_______________________________________________________________________________

One month later.

I groaned.

"Edward..." I heard somone whisper. "Look."

"Bella!" He said as he hugged me close. I turned to see Fauna we were in my room.

"What happened? How long was I knocked out?" I asked.

"A month." Suddenly the memories came flooding back to me.

"He's gone?" I asked.

"Forever" Fauna said.

"I'm so proud of you love." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned over so I could face him and I kissed him.


	15. A ball fit for a princess

"No! Alice absolutley not!"

"Please! Please!" She begged.

"No!"

"If you really loved me you would let me do your wedding and my neeces and nephews b-day party."

"We have to get through this celebration party first!" I said.

"THanks Bella! So much!" She said jumping up and down. I felt like tearing her head off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bla blah blah yakity yak yak!" I said as I plugged my ears. I sighed as she finished curling my hair. I was wearing a beautiful blue ball gown with intracate designs. It came witht his butterfly septer but while Alice was out shopping I trashed it.

"Hold still and stop moving." She growled as she positioned my tiara on my head. we heard a soft knock on the door.

"Ladies are you ready yet?!" It was Edward. Huh guys are so impatient sometimes.

"Be patient we're almost finished." Rosalie shouted.

"Okay...done." Alice said. Out side the door the men were lined up. Alice went first then Rosalie and then i went. Edward's mouth dropped.

"You look beautiful...as always." Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"No!!!!!Your gonna ruin it!" Alice said as she pushed him back. "Do you know how hard it is to get your fiancee' to stay still so we can put some freakin lip stick on her! Your not about to ruin it!" SHe said. I never knew it meant so much to her!Two guards had to restrain her, as Edward leaned down once more ot kiss me. She finally gave up and pouted. I touched his lips once when we were finished. We hooked arms and Alice lead the way.

______________________________________________________________________________-

The party was lovely Edward and I dancedfor the longest and Apollo and Amara danced for the longest time!. It was so cute, when Amara danced with Anthony. A boy from a neighboring kingdom about Apollo's age danced with Apollo. Then Someone I recognized as Jahum Anna's special guest, whom she invited from a kingdom closed to hers let his son dance with Amara. WE had the best time ever. It was too bad the night had to end....before I knew it, It was nightfall and Edward and I were snuggled up in his bed and i was wearing one of his shirts with some of my dark blue pjama pants. He loved it when I did that.

"Goodnight love." He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Edward."


	16. Chapter 16

A week later.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know Edward." Alice said smiling to herself. "Oh alright she's out at the stables. SHe's practicing."

"Practicing what?" I asked.

"her air skating."

"She can skate on air?" I asked I knew she was like powerful but I didn't know that was even remotely possible.

"No. But there's a reason why they call it that." She shrugged. "She never told me." I shrugged and walked outside there was Bella standing up straight and tall on the back of a white horse. She was whispering to herself. She lifted her leg straight up in the air. Wow she looks hot when she does that. She moved her arms around like sh was trying to manipulate something. Suddenly the horse started galloping and she continued to move and do crazy awsome hot looking moves then she flips off the horse and continues spinning until she lands on my shoulders.

"How did you do that?" I asked her amazed. She flipped down.

"Practice. Air skating has been in our family for generations, we do it at every royals birthday party. Royals from around the world ask me and my sisters to preform. " Interesting.

"Mind if I try it?" HE asked. Her eyes widened.

"We've only had females to try this but many failed and died." She said in an omnious tone.

"Alright...well that's scary." I said. She laughed.

"I'm just joking. Sure. Okay step up here." she said gesturing to the horse. I stood on top. " Try first position..." Suddenly I began thinking innaporpriate thoughts about first position.

"Second, third...are you sure you want to do this. You look, disturbed," She said. Then the horse stood on its back legs and dropped me into a near by fountain. She giggled.

"I love you." She said as she poked my nose.

"I love you too." She flicked her wrist and I was suddenly dry. She led me to the garden, a lovely place but nothing in comparison to her.

"I can't believe in about 3 days we're going to be married." I whispered, I was full of excitement and joy knowing that fact.

"I can't believe it either." She said as she leaned back onto my chest. "We're gonna have to keep Emmett out of my closet alright?" SHe laughed. I Remembered.

"Alright." I sighed. Before we knew it we both fell asleep.

_Dream _

_Bella and I were sitting in a medow she was wearing a long beautiful white dress...We kissed for a while and I handed her a boquet of flowers and then in her arms was a tiny baby. It had Bella's hair our eyes._

I sat up and saw Bella still asleep and gently laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, since Bella and i had reunited I'd been able to sleep , I have no clue why.

_Dream2 _

_Bella was in another dress like a kimono, She was tanding out in teh snow and was shivering, She began to walk towawrds me and then_..

I woke up duue to the noise coming from a far. Bella was still sleeping soundly. I looked up and saw the guards. They all sighed with relief when they saw us.

"Sssh. She's sleeping." I told them as I gathered her in my arms.

"Wha'ts the trouble?" I asked.

"We were infromed by Lady Alice that you two were at the stables when we were making our rounds we didn't see you there so we got worried."

"Oh. " I shrugged. "Well we're alive thanks for the concern." They nodded and walked off. I followed them into the palace and laid Bella on our was so beautiful when she slept. The door burst open just as I laid down beside her.

"Artemis!!!" A big booming voice shouted. It was her father. I growled to myself.

"She's asleep!" I told him.

"Wake her up! I object to this union!!!"

"Your a bit early, the wedding is in three days. " Bella said as she sat up.

"Your such an embarassment!" He growled at her. I growled. Bella put a hand on my arm. \

"You just hate the fact that I have somebody that loves me." SHe yelled.

"well if that man loves you he's a damn fool!" He shoute.d That's it! Before I could lunge Bella did.

"Get out and never return!" Fortuna said as she appeared in our room.

"Your no longer welcomed here!" I heard Fauna say.

"You cannot banish your own sister!" Bella's father said,

"Oh we're not banishing her. We're banishing you." The two said.

"Goodbye." Bella waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright you guys what do you think I should do? should the next chapter be the wedding or a chapter about alice driving Bella crazy about wedding plans?


	17. Chapter 17

"Bella, alabaster or ivory!"

"I don't know Alice for the billionth time. Stop following me." I said. She kept pestering me about these questions....they're the very same color ! I don't see the point!

"Alice I believe, Bella's had enough of these questions." Edward said softly while at the same time sternly.

"Fine." She pouted. "But one more qu-"

"Enough Alice." Edward said.

"But I" He silenced her with a glare. "Fine . ....but you'll wish you had listened to me Isabella, I sware you will, where's Apollo?! We have to fix that tear in her dress!" Alice stormed off to do whatever it is that Alice's do.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." I told Edward. He grinned at me his eyes full of love. He bent down to kiss me when..

"Bella Emmett is outside swimming in your wedding dress!" Alice cried. My eyes widened/

"I thought I straightened him out!"

"Its not his fault. I didn't like that wedding dress any more....and plus Emmett was bored. But not to fear I have found thee a new one come on we're going to see if it fits!" Edward and I growled at her. I stomped my foot and whined.

"No! you already know the outcome." I said.

"This is true." SHe said but she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder. Edward's eyes went wide.

"Help I'm being kidnapped by a crazy vampire pixie!"

"We have to start getting you, your facial , pedicures and medicures. your bacini wax!"

"Oh no! " I cried.

"AAAAH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Help me!!!!!!" I cried. Alice was going to kill me and there's no one to save me.

THat's when I heard it.

"Maybe we should tell your sisters?" I heard Alessandro say.

"I don't know do you think they'll accept this? This could mess up the entire ruling timeline. Fauna and Fortuna would be very upset. Artemis will be happy....that I finall found someone I was in love with,"

I was so happy for my sister! SHe was in love with Alessandro how did I miss that?

"Wait, Bella go back to yours and Edwards room get your robe I forgot it." ALice told me. I nodded and she put me down." I raced back to my room and I heard voices.

"MMMh Edward." I heard a voice moan it was JEssica. I threw the door open to find Edward and JEssica, my Edward kissing that thing! Jessica had his arms pinned above his head and his eyes were a deep red

"Fall under my power Edward."

"No." I whispered Jessica turned around her eyes red, the color matched Edwards.

"No!" I shouted the palace rumbled but only the room tore apart. Everything strewn somewhere all the glasses broke.

"How dare you?!" I shouted. Jessica dropped his hands and Edward fell to the floor unconcious.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled. "I should have told Kevin and Tyler to finish you off!" Seh yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I set you up...the two attacks in Seattle it should have been three had it not been for him." She said gesturing to Edward.

"You did what now?"

"Yeah you heard me I told thim to attack you...and I told them to make sure they got you pregnant."

"But why?" I growled.

"Because if you had children to focus on there would be no way that you could ever have time to get to Italy discover your identity and try to destroy our organization once and for all."

"No," :I whispere.d

"Bella." I heard Edward croak. I rushed to his side.

"ARe you okay?" I asked him. He sat up he blinked. "

"I'm fine, what happened.?" He aked.

"You mean you don't remember our little fling." Jessica said suggestively. I searched her mind, they never had a fling but I played along.

"What?" I asked I looked at Edward,

"What the freak are you talking about?" HE growled. "I never slept with you. Bella I sware I never slept with her."

"Yeah right!" I growled _Play along._ I sent him in a mental message. _Argue with her and I'll attack her from behind._

" THe only person I've ever slept with is Bella." EDward growled.

"No that's not true." She sang. I crept behind her and rushed her..soon others were there to help.

"We've got her Bella!" Alice said as she and Rosalie restrained Jessica.

"Before you kill me. I think I should tell you what happened." JEssica said she looked genuinely scared. "I set Bella up in Seattle!" She said proudly. We heard no more They finished her off. Edward pulled me to his side and murmered in my ear, pledging and reassuring me of his undying love for me. I listened and believed.

"Our wedding present to you."Fortuna and Fauna said as they entered.

"What?" I asked. \

"Everyone was in on it except Edward, Jessica and you Bells." Emmett said.

"We asked her to come saying that Edward had left you.."

"Thats why I told you to go get your robe we timed everything perfectly. The gift was destroying Jessica for you!"Alice said. "Because I saw that she would cause troubel at your wedding/

"Awww thankyou." I said smiling.

"there's nothing I wont do for you little sister, ExceptsaveyoufromAlice'swrathican'tstophershe'splanningatriptoaspa" (except save you from alice's wrath I can't sotp her she is planning a trip to a spa)

"....." was my reply to Fauna's statement,

"Whooooooooppppppppeeeeeee!" Alice yelled as she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder "We have shopping to do!" Alice yelled.

______________________________________________________

Love ya lots

Oreo


	18. Chapter 18

It was an outside wedding, it was sunny but thanks to me nobody sparkled. Amara walked into my bed room.

"Princess...what is it?" I asked her. The girl had looked liked she'd gained another year, Apollo and Amara grew at the same rate now.

"Well....I wanted to thank you for making me your Jr. Bridesmaid." She said smiling.

"No problem sweet heart."

"Anthony was happy to be the ring bearer." Amara told me. Apparently Alice hadn't gotten to her yet. Poor Amara the girl was in for it, she'd never been through one of Alice's storms.

"Anthony's very excited he and Apollo just came in here looking for you," I told her. Her eyes sparkled.

"Did Jahum come by?" She asked.

"Yes he's with your mother right now," I told her,

"Thanks." She siad hugging me and then she ran off.

"huhhh." I looked out my window and watched as everybody greeted each other.

"Artemis dear, what's wrong?" Fortuna said. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Geeze Fortuna don't do that please. Nothing's wrong I'm just nervous."

"Ah I see, it'll all be fine." She soothed.

"I wish I could believe that. My feet are actually cold." I told her.

"Just lay down and think about the good never the bad, you'll feel better." She said/

"Thankyou." I told her.

"I'm always here for you." She said. "Except for now I here Alice." With a swirve of her finger she disappeared,

"Gee thanks!" IT was always traditional for the eldest sisters to hold onto the younger brides train when she walked down the isle. IF she had a brother and her father was absent then the eldest would walk their sister down the isle. If she had two brothers both older than her, the eldest would walk their mother and the youngest their sister, So that's what was happening now. Anna, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee' and Carmen were my bridesmaids, with Amara as my Jr. Apollo was my flower girl, she said she'd always wanted to be one. Emmett, Jasper, Terrance, Reece and alessandro were Edward's, well grooms people. Alessandro and Edward had become fast friends.

"Bella!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled as she ran, Carmen Anna, APollo, Fauna, Fortuna, Rosalie, Amara and Renesmee following behind. Each held their dress,except for the younger ones.

"Get into that shower missy and wash that hair!" Alice scolded. When i moved to slow for her again she threw me over her shoulder and through me in the shower.

"OMG!" I shouted. "You ruined my favoriate blue silk robe its the only one of its kind!" I shouted.

"Oops." I heard her whisper. But none the less I showered and washed my hair with strawberry shampoo, and then I dried off taking my time.

"Hurry up we all have to shower!" Alice yelled. I ddecided not to argue and put on my other velvet robe.

"I'm next, then AMara see she has to take a bath. Does anyone have a shower cap." Anna yelled! The two girls ran into the bathroom. Just as I came back.

"Apollo and I! Wooh we're tag teamin' girl!" Renesmee shouted.

"Yay!" Apollo shouted as she wraped her arms around her big sister's waist.

Finally the two came out and so it went on. When one finished we all sat on my bed and talked. Then Alice grabbed each one of them, Amara first and put her into my vanity chair,

"I've never done hair like this before. Anna a little help please!" Alice yelled. Anna pulled out a whole bag of supplies. Like Africa's best and stuff.

"See you apply this here, and then you straighten it." SHe said Alice oohed and awwhed,

"This is so cool!" Alice squeeked. When Alice was done she placed a matching head band on Amara's head. Amara's hair had been straightened and you could see her bangs, and it had been flipped under;

"Pretty." Were Apollo's words, Amara giggled and then the two jumped into a full blown conversation.

One by one each girl went until it was finally Apollo's turn and then mine. Apollo's hair was curled into wringlets and then piled ontop of her head.. Apollo winced as each boby pin went in. THen Alice grabbed me.

"Crap ." I moaned.

Finally we were done and I watched as ALice did her own hair.

"Make up time!" She yelled when she was done. Apollo had light blue eyes shadow with glitter on it. Alice also decided upon glitter for myself and Renesmee. Amara had glitter but she had no eyeshadow due to the hissy fit she threw because it tickled her eyes, We did each others nails, eveyone's makeup and nails looked almost exactly the same. Alice went so crazy she put a little glitter in everyone's hair. Finally everyone was ready everyone looked extremely beautiful in their dresses. Alice placed a tiara on my head, then APollo, Renesmee. She took out Anna's and Amara's tiaras and placed them on their heads. We all rushed down the stairs but I stopped to look out the window. IT was really happening....life couldn't get any better."


	19. Chapter 19

The music playing was my lullaby. I couldn't belive it! I watched behind the doors in my palace leading outside. There was a beautiful white gazebo at the end with roses all over it. The two candels on either side of the unity candel had already been litRenesmee and Tahj walked out. I heard a news reporter talking.

"Ladies and gentleman you have um, her higness princess Rensmee Carlie Volterra Volturi Vella, and prince Tahj Damien Volterra Volturi Vella. Well isn't this just a touching brother sister moment." Then went Rosalie and Emmett.

"Lady Rosalie and Sir Emmett.." Then Anna and Terrance.

"Her majesty AnnaStacia Nefiti Ifatchi and his majesty Terrance Euphrates Umun. King and Queen of Africa." I heard many whispers. But why didn't they share the same last name? I wondered.

"Lady Alice and sir Jasper." I heard whispers of Aw as Amara and Anthony walked out. Those two were like best friends.

"Her royal highness Princess Amara Isabella Nefiti IfatchiUmun, and His higness Prince Anthony Emmett Volterr Volturi Vella." Finally I heard the wedding march. Apollo walked out dropping rose petals.

"Her higness princess Apollo Artemis Maryalice Volterra volturi Vella." I heard a trumpet, and then our names were announced. I clenched the boquet tightly as Rodam took my arm and Fortuna and Fauna postitioned themselves behind me as they held my very, veryx5 long train. Rodam helped me keep pace.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No prob." He whispered back. I focused my eyes ahead, Edward looked even more drop dead gorgeous as usual. His mouth fell open with a pop but he quickly shut it and the crooked grin that I loved so much replaced it. Edward was all I could see and I could no longer help it I was crying.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minster asked.

'Uh I do." Rodam said smiling.

Everything went by in a blur.

I remember saying 'I do'. and then it was time for the vows.

I, Artmis, take you, Edward, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband . I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. Before I met you, my life was darkness and you were a light in my life. With your sarcastic remarks, jokes, and for all the love you have for me, I love you so much Edward, I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"I Edward take you Bella/ Artemis " Everyone laughed even though he wans't trying to be funny.

"to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, forever you are my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.I love you so much. Before I met you my life was an endless night...but you were a rocket a commet that shot across my sky, a light so bright, that I couldn't see and I fell, I fell so hard in love with you, I'm so ectsatic that you gave me the privalge of being able to love you for the rest of our lives." After that since I didn't have to say anything else I stopped listening until I heard.

"You may kiss the bride," Edward lifted my veil and dipped me back and kissed me so passionately I thought I would pass out, but it was polite enough for a wedding I suppose. Because veryone stood and cheereed. That's when it happened, Edward felt the shock as I did to.

"I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen"

"Congratulation your hignesses." He said as he turned to Edward and I. Edward litterally scooped me up in his arms. Yep nothing beats this.

____________________________________________

Alice had tons of wedding cakes made...it was just horrible. I can imagine that devious look on her face when she bought them know ing that I would hate it. Edward and I fed each other cake

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"I sort of forgot to tell you,. um when we, I mean my sisters and I marry, we share our powers with our husbands, so now you have every single power I do." I smiled. Edward grinned. I put icing on his nose. I laughed and he nuzzeled my neck now there was icing all over it. I smeared icing on his forehead. He picked up a piece of cake and smeered it all over my mouth.

"Now you taste like cake." He said after kissing me. I giggled. everyone was taking pictures.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett got up and yelled. Edward pulled me under the table cake was flying !!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

I could kill Emmett. He was so lucky that no cake got on my dress.

"Your majesty," One of my servants called to me from my seat next to Edward who just couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"uuuuh, yeah?" I turned to him.

"We wanted to unveil a few of your new videos for the entertainment of your audience." I smiled, he was one of my best and brightest.

"I'd love to." I smiled. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Every heart, Cinderella, and..." He trailed off. I smiled at him.

"Battle field." I smiled. His face lit up. HE ran off happily. Moments later the lights dimmed. I smiled. The picture of the house appeared, it was Every heart. I made some adjustments. Since the Cullens came back into my life. My children, and the cullens were put into thhis music video. Anna was actually going to play the piano for this, he long caramel hair fell to shield her face from the camara. I wandered around the rooms reaching out to the fading images of my family. Edward was the last one. I reached out to him and he disapeared. I pulled back my hand to my chest and I fell to the ground and the camara gave a 360 view of what was going on and one by one they re appeared. Edward was next to me his arms wrapped around me and we looked up at the sky together. as the night turned to dawn. Everyone applauded at the video. I looked down as Edward kissed my cheek from beside me.

The next video appeared. I was wearing a tattered beautiful gown that came to my knees. It was pure white., Battle field.I knew this song well.I was laying in the middle of a field with my hair fanned out around me, breathing hard. Words flashed across the screen, She fought, she won. She faught, on the battle field of love. A man stepped out of the shadows. touched my dressand it turned into a long silky ball gown. He wore a tuxedo, and we began to waltz at the beginning. Then the music started. As the song played I was dancing?fighting. the movements were fighting styles but I was told to make them flow into dance movments. Mean while clips of a silent argument between me and different guy were going on. The guy "hit" me and I fell backwards against the wallI was glaring as I got up, about to fight back, whe he grabbed my raised arms we stared into each others eyes he tried to kiss me and I backed away and packed, ready to leave. while flash backs of the good times what we had appaeared. Then onto the battle field towarsd the end. There would be freeze frames of me fighting. and when the bridge occured, IT was I re appeared in the middle of the field a new man appeared and we waltzed again. Another roud of applause. Edward had tensed when he saw me fighting because he'd seen it before in real life, or so he'd thought. He now, kissed me on my hair smiling into it.

We decided to save Cinderella for another day. I felt like dancing with Edward.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." He smiled as we danced.

"As I love you Mr. Cullen."


End file.
